


Очень важный звонок

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Drunk Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Не то чтобы Лио ревновал к людям, которые могут заставить Гало чувствовать искреннюю радость. Он просто предпочитает дарить ему эту и все остальные эмоции единолично. Можно сказать, у него монополия на Гало Тимоса. На некоторые его части – особенно.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 12





	Очень важный звонок

Свечи громко потрескивают, горят высоко и ровно, превращая полутемную квартиру в волшебную пещеру. Шампанское разлито по бокалам, шампанское плещется внутри, заставляя хихикать и украдкой икать от щекочущих горло пузырьков. Сколько они выпили? Две бутылки? Три? Какое имеет значение, когда под ладонями – горячее тело, которое охотно откликается на каждое движение, ластится жарко и покорно, дрожит, когда Лио обнимает крепче, дразняще невесомой лаской обводит затвердевшие маленькие соски.  
\- Лио… Эй, погоди немного, остынь! – смеется Гало над ухом.  
Как можно прекратить, когда Гало плавится в объятьях, словно свеча? Как можно остыть рядом с ним? И зачем?  
На них обоих давно нет футболок, да и остальная одежда кажется совершенно ненужной. Лио трется голой кожей о кожу, наклоняется, мстительно прикусывает сосок, лижет маняще сладкую горошину, и Гало снова вздрагивает, а потом мягко, но уверенно опускает ладони ему на плечи и немного отстраняет.  
\- Подожди, - вновь просит он отвратительно серьезным увещевающим тоном, будто не распил только что с ним эти две – три? – бутылки.  
Ладно, Лио признает – большая часть сейчас в нем самом. Конечно, он немного захмелел: он меньше весит, ему меньше нужно, чтобы голова и ноги стали удивительно легкими, чтобы перестать чувствовать притяжение и взлететь на крыльях из горящей ярко, как пламя, радости.  
Никто не смеет отнимать у него эти огненные крылья. Даже тот, кто их подарил.  
\- Лио… - укоризненно шепчет Гало и проворно отскакивает к дивану, когда на том начинает вибрировать телефон. – Вот, я же говорил – придется немного потерпеть! Это очень важный звонок, я его так долго ждал!  
Ничего. Подождет еще немного.  
\- Здравствуйте! Рад вас слышать! Погода? Погода отличная! – сообщает он в трубку. - А у вас как?   
Лио фыркает, быстро сползая на ковер без горячей и твердой поддержки.   
Не страшно. Его взгляд тут же натыкается на кое-что не менее твердое и, он уверен, горячее.   
Гало застывает, стоит проворной ладони забраться за пояс его штанов и ощутить эту твердость. Кусает губы, когда Лио – не без труда, если честно, - удается расправиться с молнией. Лио проводит языком по соленой головке, и Гало резко отводит в сторону руку с телефоном, издает еле слышный стон, от которого все волоски на коже встают дыбом.  
Лио довольно облизывается, хрипло выдыхает и поднимает плывущий взгляд.  
\- Эй, это правда важный звонок! – придушенно сипит Гало, зажимая трубку ладонью.  
И выговаривает одними губами: «Продолжай».  
\- Продолжу, если ты продолжишь.  
Лицо Гало искажается, но он стойко подносит телефон к уху и начинает твердить:   
\- Ага! Ага! И я очень рад! Да, рад! - словно заведенный.  
Не то чтобы Лио ревновал к людям, которые могут заставить Гало чувствовать искреннюю радость. Он просто предпочитает дарить ему эту и все остальные эмоции единолично. Можно сказать, у него монополия на Гало Тимоса. На некоторые его части – особенно.  
Он продолжает вслушиваться в не самый содержательный разговор, наглаживая толстый, гладкий, восхитительно раскаленный ствол. Может ли в этом мире быть что-то еще настолько раскаленное?  
Взгляд Гало готов поспорить с этим утверждением, но Лио знает: немного усилий – и в его ладонь хлынет настоящее пламя.  
Может быть, не только в ладонь.  
Лио меняет уставшую руку и сжимает член сильнее, надрачивает сильно и жестко, проходясь кулаком от основания до влажной от выступившей смазки головки. Он щедро добавляет к ней собственную слюну и, дождавшись, когда над головой прозвучит: «Так вот, я хотел задать один вопрос! Можно сказать, вопрос жизни и смерти!», - берет в рот, не забыв стиснуть в кулаке поджавшуюся мошонку.   
\- Да, вы правы, я отлично умею спасать жизни, ха-ха-ха-а-а!  
Из искусанных губ раздается почти предсмертный хрип, и Гало бесцеремонно дергает Лио за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову. В ярко-синих глазах полыхает обещание скорой и наверняка очень мучительной смерти. Лио фыркает. Напугал, тоже мне. Пусть убивает, не жалко. Сам же потом и спасет.   
Яркая вспышка, тьма и холод, а затем – разгорающаяся медленно, но неотвратимо, словно тонкий фитиль свечи, искра жизни. Лио уже это проходил. Что бы с ним ни случилось, какие бы беды и горести ни ждали, какую боль ни пришлось вытерпеть – он не боится, пока Гало с ним. Пока Гало близко.   
Кто запретит Лио хотеть быть еще ближе.  
Он облизывает припухший рот, наклоняется к крепко стоящему члену, широко распахивая глаза от тянущей боли: Гало продолжает держать за волосы, но вскоре сдается и разжимает хватку, укоризненно качая головой.  
Лио хмыкает, собираясь уже вернуться к бесцеремонно прерванному занятию, но сильные пальцы подцепляют подбородок, требуя поднять лицо. Нет уж. Он всегда заканчивает начатое…  
\- Я хотел бы попросить руки вашего сына.  
И не только он.  
Лио роняет голову, надеясь, что отросшие пряди скроют полыхающие щеки.   
\- А? Нет, еще нет! Хотел, чтоб все как надо, сперва у вас… А? Да, сейчас спрошу и перезвоню чуть позже.  
Лио отворачивается, когда Гало вжикает молнией и опускается рядом с ним на ковер.   
\- Как-то так, - говорит тот и легонько ерошит растрепавшиеся волосы на его макушке.   
Надо уже начать стягивать их в хвост. Так много времени прошло с тех пор, как он решил дать им и себе волю.   
Так непозволительно много времени упущено.  
\- Где ты достал номер? – шепчет он и морщится, впервые за вечер сожалея о количестве выпитого. В ушах неприятно шумит, мысли путаются.  
А может, это вовсе не от алкоголя.  
\- Ты меня знаешь. Я что и кого угодно достану, - смущенно смеется Гало и осторожно приобнимает его за плечи. – Не сильно за волосы дернул? Ну ты и фрукт, знаешь ли! Творить такое! Я ж говорил…  
\- Не сильно. – Лио прикусывает губу и качает головой.  
\- Так что скажешь?  
Лио очень страшно отвечать на вопрос.  
Но Гало близко – так, что ближе быть не может, - а значит, Лио не боится.  
\- Хорошо, - шелестит он и под оглушительные вопли откидывается спиной на мягкий ковер.  
Ему в самом деле сейчас очень хорошо, и горячо, и радостно, как и каждый день, проведенный с Гало вместе.  
Как будет еще много, много дней.  
\- Дай трубку, пожалуйста. - Он протягивает ладонь и с трудом сдерживает смешок, щекочущий губы вместо пузырьков шампанского. Набирает номер. – Мам, пап? Я хотел…  
Он выбрасывает вверх руку с телефоном и округляет рот в протяжном: «О-о-ох, черт!»  
Гало, с невозмутимым видом расправившийся с застежкой на его штанах, улыбается самым невинным и дьявольским образом, и недавнее желание сгореть со стыда мгновенно истлевает.  
\- Продолжай, - говорит он.  
Лио вслепую нажимает на «отбой» и забрасывает телефон куда-то в угол пещеры.  
Кажется, это будет очень долгое «чуть позже».


End file.
